Azazel
Azazel is the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. He also appears in High School DxD. Appearance Azazel is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs, and black goatee. In the anime, his eye color is shown to be varied colours of purple, depending on the light and surroundings. He also possesses twelve jet-black feathered wings that grow out from his back in battle. Personality It is hard to determine Azazel's personality as he is laid-back yet serious, while also wise and insane at the same time. His character seems to reflect upon the situation at hand. Azazel loves to collect things, and is a research fanatic, especially on Sacred Gears. He is also shown to be pacifistic, preferring to talk his way out of troubles rather than resorting to violence. He has been shown to care deeply for his fellow Fallen Angels, Shemhaza and Barakiel. Azazel has also been shown to be extremely charismatic, being able to endear his Fallen Angel followers. Azazel has complicated feelings on the fact that many of his friends and acquaintances are all married and have a family. Plo t Volume 1 Azazel is first mentioned in Volume 1 as the "Governor-General" and the person who gave Natsume and Samejima the eggs to hatch their Sacred Gears and provide a place for them to stay while hiding from the Utsusemi. He later contacts Tobio and his friends, introducing himself as the leader of the Grigori, and explains the circumstances they find themselves in and also their Sacred Gears. Later on, he appears at the headquarters of the Utsusemi Agency along with Vali Lucifer. After engaging in a brief discussion with Hanezu Himejima, he addresses Vali and introduces himself in person to Natsume. As Lavinia Reni appears, he asks for her help and Vali's as they subdue a rampaging Tobio in his Balance Breaker and bring him back to normal. He is later shown in a sickroom with Tobio and introduces himself in person. He discusses with Tobio about his Longinus and a range of other things, before leaving him alone with Sae Toujou. Volume 2 Two months later, Azazel suddenly appears at the breakfast of Tobio and the rest of the team. After eating with them, he takes them to Nephilim. On their way, Natsume asks if he is the same Azazel recorded in the Bible and he replies in the affirmative, much to her delight. As they reach their destination, he leaves them in the care of Barakiel. Around half a month later, he is shown meeting up with the Barakiel Class along with Vali and Lavinia, who is preparing to go rescue their former classmates being pursued by the Utsusemi Agency and the Wizards of Oz. He explains to Tobio the necessity of Sae's presence in their mission after Tobio initially objects to her coming along. Natsume asks Azazel if he will follow them on the mission, to which Azazel replies that it will be Barakiel instead. Note: For Azazel's role in High School DxD four years later, check here. Powers and Abilities Light-Based Weapons: Though it isn't shown, as a fallen angel, he has all the common light abilities common to one such as creating light weapons. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Azazel can fly using his twelve wings. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Grigori Category:Fallen Angel Category:Nephilim